1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio tag evaluation system and a radio tag evaluation method. More specifically, to a radio tag evaluation system and a radio tag evaluation method which are easily and accurately capable of evaluating performances of various types of radio tags.
2. Description of Background Art
As a system for reading information, which is given to individual objects or the like, without touching the same, a management system using radio tags (IC tags, RFIDs) has been studied.
Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2004-347443 discloses an inspection system including a transmitting antenna transmitting radio waves, a receiving antenna receiving waves reflected off a target to which the radio waves are transmitted, and a display unit displaying conditions of the radio waves received by the receiving antenna. With the inspection system, radio wave reflection properties and the like of the target, to which the radio waves are transmitted, can be verified, and the conditions of installation of the target, to which the radio waves are transmitted, and which is buried in the ground, can be also verified.
Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2002-169858 discloses an article management method in which tags each including an IC chip are individually attached to articles, the IC chip storing specific information which is different from one article to another to be managed. According to the management method, the articles with the tags attached thereto can be managed consistently from a manufacturing process to disposal without losing the tags.
In cases wherein the radio tags are attached respectively to components on a manufacturing site for process management, quality management and the like and in a case where the radio tags are attached to articles in a retail store for article management and the like, all of the products or articles are not given the radio tags of the same type, and it is assumed that various types of radio tags are mixed. On the other hand, the performance of the radio tags transmitting data, which are stored in the IC chips, varies depending on manufacturers and specifications thereof. Accordingly, it is desirable that an existing radio tag reader can read the information on the manufacturing site or in the retail store, wherein only radio tags meeting a predetermined criterion are handled.
However, the technologies of Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2004-347443 and Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2002-169858 are primarily aimed at actually using the radio tags, and do not include any suggestions or considerations concerning technologies for easily and accurately measuring the performances of a number of radio tags.